


Memories

by Lan_azul



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One-sided Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_azul/pseuds/Lan_azul
Summary: Killua meets Gon on a ship headed to Whale Island. They have a conversation.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfictions, and English isn't my first language, in fact I'm still a student (quite young) and learning English. Please bear with me if there are any grammatical errors.

They had met again on the ship heading towards Whale Island. He thought it was fate that had brought them back together.

He is an assassin, the identity he so desperately wanted to escape from, but when Gon and Hisoka got together, nothing mattered. Under the expectations of his family, Killua went home. Becoming the head of the family wasn’t so bad.

He used a whole year returning to the places that he and Gon once went together. Whale Island was his last stop. He climbed the mast of the ship, just like how he and Gon used to do all the time.

Then, he saw _him_.

He was different from what Killua remembered. Long, silky black hair covered his left eye, he wore a pure white yukata and held on to something in his embrace.

“Gon…” The name had escaped Killua’s lips.

“Killua,” Gon turned around and smiled brightly at his old friend. “It has been a while.”

“You’re...heading back to Whale Island?”

“Yup.” Gon’s smile was still the same, pure and bright. “After Hisoka and I returned from the Dark Continent, we went to a lot of places together. We even stayed at Meteor City for a while. Hah, you probably wouldn’t believe it, but the children there all adore him! I think it’s probably because he always gives the children candy, or maybe it’s because he always shows them his magic tricks. Hisoka always wore those ridiculous magician outfits of his, so I threw them all away when he left the house!” The helpless expression of Hisoka appeared in Gon’s mind and he couldn’t help but giggle at that memory.

“I actually want to continue living in Meteor City,” Gon continued. “But Hisoka wanted to return to Whale Island with me. He wants to plant all kinds of flowers around our house and continue taking care of Aunt Mito’s shop…”

“Gon…” Killua was at a loss for words. The happy expression on Gon’s face made his heart hurt so, so much. In an attempt to change the topic, he spoke up. “Where’s Hisoka?”

Gon’s smile disappeared in a flash. After a while, he raised the object that was carefully cradled in his arms, “he’s right here!”

“What?” Killua stared at Gon, slowly processing Gon’s words.

The object in Gon’s arms was a small, black box. That meant…

“Hisoka is…”Killua asked hesitantly.

“He’s dead,” Gon closed his eyes in pain. Images of that appeared in his head, the whole city in rubles, the blood on Hisoka’s face that couldn’t be washed off.

Gon’s world was gone the moment Hisoka had left him.

The black haired man stood up, “Hisoka never liked it when I climbed the mast of ships, but he will always join me whenever I do. When we need to head back down, he will jump first and catch me.” The expression on Gon’s face was unreadable, but he smiled. “Killua, do you think he will catch me if I jump this time?”

The loose yukata fluttered in the wind, the man fell from the mast, screams abrupted from the crowd below, the body now below the mast was slowly covered in red.

Killua’s hand tried to reach out for Gon, but it was all too late.

He couldn’t save him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give some suggestions if you could in the comments, it would really help me as I want to improve my writing skills badly.


End file.
